The Show Must Go ON!
by ChinaTown-aru
Summary: A contest among countries will be taking place in Tokyo. Which means vocaloid only songs, Of course are main characters join so they can win the fantastic prize and ask the love of there lives out. But France and Japan have different plans. But England is a lot harder to teach then France thought, hopeful England can step up his game before the contest. IggyChu
1. Intro

**-Prologue-**

Rain showered the window of the empty conference room. Only China and England were left. Cleaning up all of their loose papers and documents from the meeting. Nether of them spoke a word leaving the room gloomily like the weather.

England couldn't help feel awkward around Yao, after all he was in love with the nation. His amber eyes glistened in the dark room frequently checking the window, China looking quite teases."Hey, pass me that paper ahen" reaching out a hand China broke the silence with a cold stare. "T..this one" England face a pinkish tinge.

When a clash of lighting struck, China eyes going wide, him jumped "C...China?" England dropping the paper he walked over to China, upon closer inspection he could see how badly China was shaking. Thunder roared through the room, instantly China vanished.

England looked left and right not seeing China anywhere, till he heard soft sobs under him. Ducking under the conference table shocked to see China hugging his knees, tears in his eyes. "Don't look at me idiot *sniff*."

England watched China as he shuddered to the sound of thunder. Arthur thought of a lot of things, some not all that good. But what he felt the most the was bad for the asian. Putting a finger to his lip, an idea sprung in his head.

England crawled under next to China, and another awkward silence filled the room. Lighting clashed outside soon after thunder followed. China throw his hands in the air bring than back covering his ears, tears slowly streaming down his face. "You're scared of the lighting?" Yao's face darted toward Arthur, they both turned bright red. Taking his hands off his ears answer with furious nodding.

Quickly crawled out from the table Arthur ran to his jacket that was hanging on his chair at the other end of the table, searching in the deeps of the pocket "ah... found it" he rushed back under the table grabbing China's shoulder and pulling him close to his chest. Plugging in the earbud/in-ear headphones to his phone, gentle placing them in China's ears.

"Wha...what are you doing!" Yao tried to push him away but a shot of lighting stop him and hid his flustered face in England's shirt, "Stupid Opium" The soothing sound of classical music filling China's ears, blocking out all of the noise from outside and slowly he drifted off to sleep in England's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, so do we all agree that this year's The World's Voice contest will be at Japan's place?" America was again on the podium yelling, France and England trying to get him to calm down. "Yes" All the countries were already in a hurry to choose their songs, some went to find partners others chatting about what to wear. "Umm.. sorry to intrude" Japan relentlessly trying to get everyone attention. But it was futile because of Japan little voice. Countries continued to talk over Japan when...

"SHUT UPPP" finally an outburst of annoyance from the opposite side of the table. China stood up arms cross, concentrating hard then open his eyes with an intense stare; eyes full of dignity "sit and listen to Japan aru" all eyes on China."Jeez, all you nations know how to do is make a ruckus and screw stuff up" Everyone shuffled back to their assigned spots. He went back in his chair leaning against it, legs crossed. Japan nodded in gratitude toward China and continue what he was saying

"Because it will be in Tokyo all songs have to be a vocaloid ones" Luckily most of the world knew what this was which made it easier for them to choose, they all also spoke Japanese. "Also does everyone know which hotel they're staying at?" Everyone nodded and went to there regular chatting. The WVC(world's voice contest) was in a week.

All countries were very excited and eager to win, for the prize was a 5 star trip to France for **two** then a fantastic cruise across the Atlantic Ocean where they land in Cuba for another 3 days.

England need those tickets, so he could ask China. He couldn't fight his feelings any longer But he worried what if China didn't feel the same and he was rejected or most likely not even win.

England was up against the world, there was a lot of competition to beat. This all going through his brain till America's voice woke him. "Hey, Brit want to team up them we can win for sure with a hero your side!" thinking if he went with America he might have a better chance. But then he would have to share the prize with him, England looked at him and sighed "sorry America I think I am going solo" and left the room with many following behind, chatting loudly about the contest and signing their names on the sign-up sheet. All but England

One: he had to impress the judges enough just to win the tickets

Two: he had to impress China, so he would go out with him

Both impossible Arthur thought. He knew very little of China, and what would be meaningful to win him over.

He was going to need help, but.. the only guy he could think of was the pervy France. Scratching his head in frustration, Arthur shiftly turned and went around to see which nations weren't busy.

America, no way England was foolish enough to ask him. Japan, he was busy with preparations. Spain, he already hand his hands full helping the brothers with their song but has yet to converting him to even participate. Russia,Hong Kong,,Germany don't even ask.

The only one left was France, he was his very very last resort. Knowing France was his only option England search through the crowd knowing he would likely be flirting with some of the female countries so he walked over to the room's only exit waiting for the French nation to pass by.

*Bam* "ah!" England looked down to see a small nation with silky jet black hair put into a ponytail on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Paper scattered everywhere "Watch where you're goin..!"

Yao opened his eyes to see England blonde hair shining in the sun, his green eyes; so full of emotion staring at him holding out his hand. Both turned breaking their gaze, checks a light pink.

"Well are you going to take my hand or what?" England spatted. China sat there for mere second then swatted his hand away, "I am fine" and ran toward the elevator "Thanks anyway" The doors clapped shut and he was gone.

England watch as China left the building, when France came up from behind scaring the nation. "Bloody hell France!" France laughed "What was that mon ami" France placed a hand on England's shoulder. "It's all your fault, because I couldn't find you" France, surprised looked at England taking his hand off his tall shoulder "I see you have grow a liking to monsieur China no"

England's face lit up like a lamp post, "Ma..maybe" England couldn't believe what he just said. "I mean what.. no.. a little.. no way!" England plopped down to the ground and groaned. France slid down beside him. "Do you mind?" Whispered England so no one else would hear, France was surprised to hear England so quiet "Can you help me?" England looked up to France with desperate eyes. "How can I say no to that" France answered with a smile.

China slammed the door behind him, darted into his bed. Pillows of all colours flew into the air, drowning China in a small heep. His face a flaming red, he couldn't get his mind of England. All he ever thought about after the storm was England, England, England. Yao hated it, but love it. Snuggling up to his giant Hello Kitty toy, he was definitely fond of England; but did he **love** him.

Burying his head in shame, then an idea spurg in his little head. "I'll use this contest to confess to England!" waving his hands in the air "By using the cover of a song I'll sing everything, IT'S BRILLIANT" A frown washed over his face, falling back into the bunch of pillows.

"Ok, I am I going crazy I can't even sing" his index finger placed on his chin "What song would fit? Ah ha Japan!"

China dashed through the streets of Tokyo, racing past building after building till he reached a large glass dome. Advertisements masked the outer side, lights flashed everywhere China turned; even if it was day. Yao advanced into the building, a hall spammed around the sides and connected at the end. A wall bordered the inside.

In the inside hall the place was bustling with people, running back and forth. Setting up for the contest, through the doors of the giant concert hall; Japan was ordering workers left and right. The stage was at the end of the circular building, maroon red seats covered the top rows and left the ground empty for the countries.

It looked just like a hockey stadium, but a stage to fill the back end. Neon light fixtures were being hung up by the front of the stage, and spotlights were being tested in on the very top row of the stadium. Yao walked down the alley to Kiku who was at the very bottom talking to some teenagers.

When he reached the bottom Japan finally noticed him, he nodded to the teenagers and they ran to stage, through the curtain which lead back stage. "Nii-san?" Kiku turned to face Yao "what are you doing here?"

"WOW, Japan you have been doing a great job"

"This is just the beginning" Kiku turned to give the signal the angle was right to one spotlight testers

"I bet it will look great aru!"

"I just hope the giant blow-up burger gets here" Yao laugh

"Blow-up burger aru?"

"You will see" They both laughed

"I have a favor to ask aru"

"A favor" Japan titled his head

"I was.. well… can you help me with the contest" China blurted out. Japan stared at his brother then began to giggle "what are you laughing at aru!?" Embarrassed China almost punching Japan. "Sorry sorry" Controlling himself Japan's face went back to its seriously self.

"Okay I'll help, training will start tomorrow" China smiled from ear to ear.

"REALLY ARU!"beamed with joy "Oh thank you Kiku" China ran in for a hug, but Japan turned to dodge the attack."Nii-san you know you are being rather loud"

"You're no fun anymore aru" he waved before he left; back up the stairs and out of the building. His smile so bright it was blinding.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You'll need your costume" Japan shot up clapping his hands together. Japan seem a lot more eager and energetic when the word costume ever come up. He bolted out of the taxi leaving China in his tracks. "Hurry up Nii-san"China sighed and sprinted after his younger brother. They ran through busy streets of Tokyo, Japan as his guide. He showed him the major company buildings and good restaurants.

"Ok Kiku, where the hell did you take me" Before them was the greatest cosplay shop in all of Tokyo. "Welcome to Otaku heaven" Japan jumped up at raised his hands toward the store entrance. Two girls in maid outfits waited outside of the shop. It looked normal except all the ads and signs around displaying animes and costume sales. A tacky logo at the top of the entrance. "Oh no" China managed to add before he was dragged into the store hearing the two girls giggling.

The shop was filled with racks and racks, on section had manga and anime as far as the eye could see. On the other merchandise flooded the area with bright colors. It wasn't very busy to his relief.

"This one, or no this one, ahh no no no this ones better" Japan ranting on about the different Hatsune Miku outfits/models. "How about this one China" Japan heald out what said to be her Racing Miku 2013 (I'll let you google it).

"Hey Kiku, look!" China turned to Japan where black cat ears "meow" They both laughed for a bit before looking what Japan had picked out.

"No, its to girly and shows way too much! Can't I wear guy stuff" Japan put the costume back and held his hands on his hips "Nii-san you have to look the part if you want to win, you want to win right. For England?"

"WHO TOLD YOU" China face flooded red. You could hear the shout from outside.

"Well I know for sure now" Japan laughed "And because I am going to be one of the judges you know you have my vote, but you have to listen to me"

"But isn't that like cheating?"

"So, how about this" It was Hatsune Miku's 2nd Butterfly (use google!) This time China thought it was pretty good, but something on the other end another costume caught his eye. Kiku placed the costume back "I was sure you would like that one"

They both went back to looking, Yao rambled over to where he saw the costume. The headlines say Dark Angel, he removed it from the rack. and surveyed the content and began to put it back when he noticed another that was behind the Dark Angel. It had a bold and cutesy title which translated to Ribbon Girl. "Hey Japan, I like this one" Yao turned leaving the other costume back on the rack.

"Nope,nope,nope" England pushed aside all of the good pair of clothes he had. "Will if you have nothing good to wear then we should go shopping" The word rang in England's ear, as France plopped himself onto the side of England's king size bed. "No way" he said shaking his franticly, he would do anything to never approach that dreadful place. For England hated shopping.

But somehow France was able to trick him into getting into his car,drove there and parked. Then getting brutally punched my England his face engulfed with rage. "You bloody git what the hell, why did you bring me here" France escaped his furious punches and leaped out of the car, then locking it so he won't get out. (One of those that have safe lock things,yay) "I am sorry but if you want to win you have to at least look decent." England instantly stopped flashes of China blurred his fury, "Whatever, let me out you wanker" France clicked the bottom making the car beep letting England out of his prison cell. "Come on" They trotted in,England arms folding make very scary and aggressive noise. Just remember it's for China he repeated over and over again in his head.

"Ahh, come on France. Why can't I wear a suit" They had been in one of the more popular clothing stores for men, looking for a style that would fit England's song and his own style. "Because you idiot it's has to work with the song" in frustration he placed his hand on his forehead, blocking out England's many annoying complaints. "Fine then go look yourself" waving his hand as if he was dismissing England (who ran off in the blink of an eye).

"Hmm lets see" England linger on his quest to find the perfect outfit. "Ahah" England pulled out a shirt painted with the British flag. "Perfect" England ran back to France and tossed him the shirt, "hmm guess it's a start" he throw in with a small pile of jeans. "Now you must pick a pair a pants" England looked discouraged that he had to stay longer in his living hell.

Stomping off he looked through aisles and aisles of clothes, not finding anything his style. Till he ironically reached the last shelf and a pair of blue jeans caught his eye, when he brought them back to the change room they had booked. To him they were much more comfortable and he was able to move more freely. "Perfect" he slipped them off and put on his own back on. "France here" England resented the jeans he found, watching as France examined them. "You will look very casual but nevermind that, great I think we're done" England almost jumped "so we can get out of this dreadful place" France only sighed "Yes mon ami" With England in lead he darted out of the shop, while France caught up he noticed his friend staring toward the window of a hair accessory shop.

"Um Engl.." But his sudden movement caught France of guard. England wandered within the stores entrance, "What? England where are you going" France rushed in England's direction. The store was decked with girly accessories and the walls plastered with a watermelon pink. circular shelves no taller than Sealand staggered across the tiled floor. The display window was occupied by 2 white mannequins dress up in dress and jewelry.

"One of those please" France was awoken by England's voice who had been speaking to the cashier. "Of course the pink or white?" England pointed to something but France couldn't tell because he was behind him. The cashier nodded in response then lowered down, a light click could be heard then another followed soon after.

"Here you are sir" The cashier hand England a small paper bag, "thank you" She gave him a quick wave before attending to another custome. "Well that was rather.. unexpected" France mumbled to England as they headed for the malls exit. "Hey, what did you buy any?" France questioned the Englishman "just a little gift for a certain someone." France laughed at his reply "I think everyone knows who this certain someone is" England gave him a glare. "Can I see it" Whipping his head back, he turned his back on France "Oh please" his puppy dog eyes burst through England's soul but could easily divert it. Right?

"Fine" ever so slowly he pulled out a stunning peony hair clip, like the ones you would at weddings. Women would wear accompanied with a bun, a array of pink and slight white colored the flower. "Is that" England nodded "yes a peony" France was surprised at England's choice "China's national flower" France smile "guess your not so hopeless after all" He gently placed the clip back in the bag "hey!" They men continued their walk to France's car.


	4. Chapter 2 BONUS ENDING

**-BONUS ENDING-**

 **You probably think it's stupid and out of nowhere but I wanted to add it so...Also based off this one video...Kind of**

 **(** **underline is if there's any singing (spoiler)** **)**

 **The song is called *Fire and Ice by:Within Temptation**

 **LISTEN TO IT AND READ (it's more emotional,pause if you must)**

England had been stressed enough from, the shopping and being with France for a whole week. But now he needed to memorize another song, as if the first one was hard enough. He need to clear his mind.

He trudged through the vibrant city street lamp after street lamp, cherry blossoms slowly falling a few landing on the crown of his head. The parks in Japan were beautiful this time of year, it wasn't that cold either. But England still had a scarf wrapped around his neck.

Yao passed tree after tree swifted dodging one, tears filled his eyes. Visions of Hong Kong and England rammed into all thoughts. "Why I am I doing this, for England. But I hate him after what he did" he stopped at a clearing in the trees. It had grown quite dark since he left on his quiet rampage.

Pulled the doors of the hotel, a feeling of curiosity filled him and he glanced to the forest of dark trees. He had just finished his walk, a faint dirt path could be seen and he walked out of the hotels entrance after just opening it; and slowly drifted to it.

Stars filled the night sky, a gust of cold air blew passed China he shivered. A dull brown covered the liquid gold eyes he once had, fear and confusion dwelled within them. The full moon shone down revealing his pale face. He lingered to the center of the clearing when a drop of rain hit his frozen check.

After roaming the woodlands, a breeze of cold spring air passed England. He hind his hands in his pockets to keep warm. Snuggling in his scarf the moon had finally showed its face, but soon droplets of rain flew from the sky making England in a more of a grumpy mood.

All the silence and soothing sound of rain beating down onto the Earth reminded him of home. He seemed a lot calmer but a heavy feeling pulled him down that wouldn't leave. When the weirdest urge can over him.

England was pulled by the sound of a soft and sweet voice, he followed it to a clearing of grass.

" _Bury all the memories_

 _Cover them with dirt_

 _Where's the love we once had_

 _Our destiny's unsure"_

China stood up to face the emanating glow of the moon, holding his freezing hands close to his chest. Because he did only bring a light jacket.

"Why can't you see what we had

Let the fire burn the ice

Where's the love we once had

Is it all a lie"

Tears flowed down his face warming his cheeks. Rain started to shower down but not hard enough that to make him leave.

"And I still wonder

why heaven has died

The skies are all falling

I'm breathing,but why?

In silence I hold on to you and I"

His voice so soft a delicate, you could barely hear it over the rain. England watched from a distance behind a tree.

Gritting his teeth, his voice more sharp and direct.

"Closer to insanity

Buries me alive

Where's the life we once had

It can not be denied"

Reaching his hands out, a cherry blossom landed on his palm.

"Why can't you see what we had

Let the fire burn the ice

Where's the love we once had

Is it all a lie"

The moon so close he could almost touch it. Louder, more feeling and concern he continued to sing. True course had began.

"And I still wonder

why heaven has died

The skies are all falling

I'm breathing,but why?

In silence I hold on to you and I!"

Now lashing out his arms he began again, England could tell what China was singing about and now it was about him. A sturdy flow of tears still falling, the heavy rain continued to drip off the end of his hair. Till his hair became too slick for the small elastic to hold. His hair flew beautiful almost memorizing. Hold his head in frustration, he began to stumble back

"You run away

You hide away

On the other side

of the Universe

Where your safe from all that hunts you down"

Then stumbled down to his knees, Dust fragments surround Yao.

"But the world has gone

Where you belong

And it feels to late so you're moving on

Can you find your way back home?"

His hands covered his face he continued to weep. Bashing his hands to the ground, he screamed at the stars.

"And I still wonder

why heaven has died

The skies are all falling

I'm breathing,but why?

In silence I hold on to you and I"

Yao started to fall forward when he felt a snug embrace around him. To his shock it was England a sad smile covered his face tears ever so slowly hit China's check. But his own blurred his vision.

"Every word you're saying is a lie"

England wiped away China's tears and hair that had landed onto his red face. "You freezing!" England pulled off his scarf and jacket, wrapped China's neck and covering his frail body. He began to ran back in the direction of the hotel, carrying him bridal style. As the rain slowly paused.

And those dull eye closed.


	5. Chapter 3

China woke up to the humming of birds from his window. Rubbing his eyes he broke through his hazy vision, using his other hand for support he rose up to a sitting position. Gazing out the foggy window he shifted uncomfortably realizing he was still in the clothes he had one yesterday night. Yesterday night? He thought to himself his chin hit the ground. Every minute of the night before danced in his mind, "AIYAH how could let that happen" pacing in circles around his room, the glowing red of his alarm clock caused him to rush about the area. He didn't have time to think about it, trying to get dress, for he only had 15 minutes to get to Japan's house.

Snatching the key card, a undersized piece of paper hide beneath it. Gentle picking up the tender sheet, skimmed the elegant writing decorated the surface.

 _Dear,China_

 _I hope your feeling better_

 _Sorry I had to search for your key_

 _From,England_

China covered his trembling mouth, checking the time again jammed the note in his jacket pocket and dashed out the door of guest room. Red dressed his face.

"China-san that sounded great" Japan removed his headphones, then spinning his chair to face China. Who has just exited the studio. Japan was able to rent a small recording studio, that was mostly used for small projects. In this case him and China were using it for rehearsal. "But I do think in near the end you have to be more direct" China nodded in return. Spinning his chair again he glided to other term of the room, hitting a grey button the yellow disk Japan had inserted appear. He then packed it away in the casing, "Here, you can practice at home over the weekend" China took it with open arms, he was delighted he could sound good enough to even make Japan smile a bit.

"What's wrong Nii-san?" China's gazed shoot up to Japan "nothing aru" Japan squinted than a tiny smile spark. "Is it England" China dropped the CD "what aru n..no!" Japan shook the grin away, staring into space he thought about how things were going on France's end.

Lowering down China gathered up the CD, "what's this" in an instant Japan had picked up the tiny note China had found that morning. Which had fallen out of his pocket, he slowly uncurled the sides "no stop aru!" China leaped up to grab the paper Japan averted it with a quick push of his chair. "Please Japan aru" but his pleads were futile, because he had already read it. His senseless reaction scare China, he passed the paper back to China. After the heroic jump he was crawling on the floor his eyes wet. "Did you read it?" Japan avoided his soul crushing gaze "A..a little" he admitted. He heard a long sigh "well it can't be undone now"

"So, anything else we should get done?" Japan was relieve they had changed the subject "I wouldn't think so, well at least not with me"

"What do you mean aru?"

"You will see" Japan grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open, after some button pressing he held the phone to his ear. China stood confused.

"NO NO NO" France laid lifeless on the side of England's bed. They had been practicing England's song with hardly any progress. "It's a lot harder than I thought" England plopped down onto a nearby cough. A heavy silence fell in the room. When the sound of Frances phone smashed through broke the ice.

Adopting his phone he roamed over to a hushed corner, even if the room was silent. " _Bonjour Francis speaking….Oh Japan….Good good….that's great….well we're have troubles"_ France gave a fast glance at England how stared right back at him

"… _..you can…..great sounds easy enough….when do you want to meet….ok bye"_

France hung up the phone and his face lit up when looking at England. "What, what he say" France only smiled 'Get your coat we have to go"

"What where France!" both walked out of England's room and through the corridors of his giant mansion.

 **Sorry for the short Chapter w**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

China blow the surface of his steaming tea, graduating bringing his lips to the side and slipped at it. Japan nibbled on his sponge cake. "Hey!" The brothers shot up to the voice of France, England not far behind. Japan pushed out his chair and bowed "thank you for coming" in the background China was fuming, he didn't know what to do seeing England. His mind went blank, trying to act natural he proceeded to drink his beverage when the calling of his name made him twitch.

"Ok China let's go" China eyes full of surprise. "W..what aru" nearly spitting out a mouth full,swallowed it down then gasping for air. "Is something wrong?" France stared at the nation as he was trying to guide him to his where he had parked his vehicle.. "Right I didn't tell him" Japan apologized and sneaked over to China

"You'll be switching trainers for the time being, you go with Mr,France and I am taking Mr,England"

"What why!"

"Because you have been doing very well in the singing part, but still need to learn the staging and positioning when you do sing. On the other hand...England needs some help."

"What how come you didn't tell me aru"

"well…"

"no way I am going with that horny bastard aru."

"Hey thats hurts you know" France began pout. China sprung up and took a step back trying to make a run for it when he didn't realize the distance between him and the chair and tumbled to the ground. A couple of gasps could be heard.

A soft hand grabbed onto his wrist at the last second saving China from smashing his head against the concrete. Still closing his eyes, he caught the sound of a low groan. Forcing his head up which was quite uncomfortable he saw a man with messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Looks like England saves the day (again) "Arthur aru!?" Japan and France soon came over to help their friends, getting his balance back he turned over to England who had been covered in scorching hot tea and a cake icing cried in discomfort. "Ahh hot hot hot" France searched for napkins and Japan helped him remove his coat to make it easier to clean. But his shirt was also soaked.

"I..I am sorry" China bolted over pulling off his light blue scarf he had been wearing to block out the spring air. Dabing a corner of the scarf it soaked up big spots of tea and cake "no stop you'll get your scarf dirty" he reached to grab China's arm, he slapped it away never breaking his gaze from England's shirt. A silent tension fell upon the two, both of their checks stained shades of pink. France stopped Japan from running over to aid him. China could feel passing pedestrians staring at the two "come on aru" yanking England's sleeve he pulled him inside the cafe "what",shoved him through the restroom door making him tumble over.

"What just happened?" Japan only gazed at the fallen coat and empty chair.

"Should we?"

"No no" Japan shook his head with his response. "Ok then, want to order something?"

"Sure" Shifting over to the table next over, they sat and laughed at the events that had just unraveled.

His back against the sink,China continued to smear the water soaked cloth on England chest. Both had quite flustered faces, "ah you don't hav.." China interrupted him. "You idiot! Why did you do that, you didn't have to catch me I could have saved myself." His expression went from anger to a tender smile "no" England grabbed the hand China was holding the cloth in and pulled him close. Holding him in a strong grasp, China stood in awe. Before nuzzling against his neck wrapping his arms around him. "I am sorry it's my fault aru" England smile trying to keep his embarrassment to a minimum. But it was a miracle to England, for he wasn't getting kicked or punched like usual. China was being nice. He enjoyed this moment and never wanted to let go of the delicate nation.

Suddenly the click of a door could be hear, China pushed away from England and ran out the door passing the man who had just walked in. "Yao" not stopping from his call he ran out of the front doors. "Let's go" France gulped down his slurp of coffee and coughed.

"what?"

"NOW!" Japan looked at him then France "what happened to England and why is your face so red...oh"

"NO NO" China waved his hands forward "nothing like that happened" China grabbed his bag and heaved France by the ear. "Where's your car" Struggling in pain he kicked his feet trying to get loose of China's deadly grip.

"Let go first!" Pulling harder, France whimpered "ok ok, over there." After being throw and hitting the cars hood. Probably leaving a dent, France had the chance to unlock the car and both men step in. One with an unnaturally red and puffy ear the other seeming embarrassed but acted grumpy. France grumbled under his breath and rubbed his sore ear.

The engine sprung to life and the speed through the streets of Tokyo, heading for the hotel once again.

After another week of practicing staging and singing, The trio was ready. Japan,Sealand and Netherlands had been randomly draw from a hat (except Japan of course). And now are the lovely judges for the evening.

The building began to swell up with countries. The seats had blocked off so each took a spot in the middle of the stadium where concrete decorated the floor. The bright overhead lights still alive and well. The stage was rimmed with tiny red and white. It was a normal rectangular stage. layers of circles topped each other in the middle leaving the smallest to the top. Behind it a giant torii gate shines in its gleaming red paint. Enormous balloons floated near the top, barely touching the ceiling. Each a well known symbol of a country. You could tell which was America's, for a jumbo hamburger hover over the entrance door. Right beside it was the Eiffel Tower, continuing clockwise a teacup,a panda,vodka,a platter of pasta and much more.

The night sky dazzled overhead thanks to the clear glass down. Stars danced in circles as the moon smile. Still suspicious dark clouds began to gradually drift in. The arena suffocated to the amount of chatter and cheers. The judges table sat far in front of the crowd, to keep..safe from the other countries.

The lights began to dimin and the talk dialed down. A flash of a spotlight hit the middle of the stage, the circles in the middle was now outlined with alluring slowly changing colors. "HELLO EVERYBODY" America found in a black tuxedo held a microphone close to his mouth as the crowd yelled in response. "Welcome to this year's Worlds Voice Contest!" His energetic voice boomed throughout the room. "We had so many enters this year, isn't that great?!" The mob screams delighting America's ears. "First as you all know me I am America the hero and I'll be hosting you folk tonight. Is that awesome or what. Anywho first I want to say something very important." The room fell silent "Give it up for JAPAN, without him none of this couldn't have happened! You're awesome dude!" This time you could hear it a mile away a standing ovation even though they are already standing. Japan checks a stained red but no one notice.

 **BEHIND THE CURTAINS**

"Aiyah!" China paced around England.

"China"

"what if I forget something ahen"

"China"

"or fall, or miss a move!"

"CHINA!" He stop gripping the hair brush and placed it near a costume chest. England stationed his hand around China's waist looking him in the eye". You will be fine,promise." The uproar of the crowd broke their grasp. After China's ranting he proceed to ask for England's help. "See that bow" England turned to spot a medium sized light shade of pink hair bow. "This one" he gently lifted it from the dresser. When he saw China sitting by one of the chairs his high ponytail facing him. "Can you pin it down ahen or must I find someone else capable of this simple task?" A smirk stretched over England's face as he grabbed two bobby pins.

There was a lot of space backstage and everyone had found their own little corner to prepare for their big performance. China and England were closest to the curtain but on the far right. Costume chest,mirrors and portable dressing rooms blocked off most of the view between them and the other countries. An awkward tension laid awake within the small gap between them. A stupid grin was slapped on the bastards face. Staying focus he fiddled with the accessory, feeling China's soft hair graze the back of his hand. England remembered hearing Japan and China before him and France slipped the door open. They argued consisted of whether China were to wear the blue wig that can with the costume. China heavily refused and Japan isn't one to yell so you know he won that delmia. "Ok done" He released and took a step back.

China poked at it, soon after tugging it somewhat to the right; fixing the angle. "Thank you aru" Scratching the back of his head he stuttered. "Ah yay no problem" when he noticed China trembling, "hey you ok?" China rolled out of his chair jumping at England. Who reacted fast enough to catch him with open arms. "China?"

"Just shut up stupid ahen"

"Let me guess you're nervous?" England felt jerk "what no." Giving him a doubtful look, China brushed if off with a tiny nod. "What are you singing anyway?" England wrapped his arms tighter hoping to reassure China. "Japan chose it, Suki Kirai which translates to.." England let go of China. "What but but.". He rolled on the heel of his foot, facing the opposite direction of China. "I knew it, he was up to something. I mean come on of course it is a partner song, ah I should have known!" He continued to lecture himself, China staring at him like he had gone insane. The whispery rant lasted a few minutes before China had figured it out and stumble backward but not significant enough for England to hear. "Spit it out already" his only option was to verify it. To truly find out if he had fallen for a dumb trick like that. England shifted to position his hand on his chin "AHH that France, remind me to kill him."

China who was now slumped over began to step sluggish to the side of the stage. And knowing him that's all he had to hear. Then sprinted down the staircase leading to the bottom where the judges table stands. He blinked back his tears and let his rage dry plots washed around his mind. Before he could dash toward stadium he was stopped by Hong Kong, doned in a black suit and dark sunglasses masked his eyes. "Hong Kong what are you don't here aru" afore his answer England ran up close behind, the same evil energy emanating off of him. "Well I am helping Japan with security" He deceased his arm, his emotionless face the same as always. "Well I have to speak to him aru" China took a step forward, but insanity blocked interrupted by his arm again. "Please Hong Kong" England stricted forward getting a firm grip on Hong Kong's shoulder. After a great sigh he proceed to let them in "very well just don't tell him I was here" with that he paced backstage.

England wiped his forehead stuffing his hand in his jean pocket, a dark nefarious feel began to build up inside his soul. Ever so slowly he brought his head up to see China had popped a few veins with a determined stand and his fist clenched together so hard you could hear it. England jumped in terror, a shaken grin appeared. Even in that adorable costume China could always scare the crap out of England. "Get ready Japan because you have some explaining to do!"


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So what do you have to say for yourself?!" With his arms folded he glared at Japan, hoping to get a acceptable reason for pulling a stunt like this. "Well you see" He mumbled struggling to recall a way that wouldn't cause his brother to burst into a blazing fury. "Speak!" Yelling countless times he decide out of frustration, to interrogate the one he knew would talk.

England followed behind seeming just as worried as China was mad. America lingered on with his speech,hiding them in the darkness. Running inside the former staircase, they shoved through the crowd of countries ready for the show to start. Located toward the other end of the stage was France,Spain and Prussia.

"Hola China and England." Spain greeted them with a friendly but startled tone. Speedy glances at France switched between Prussia and Spain. Trying not to draw attention he continued to fasten a dark leather glove on his hand. Prussia toyed with his purple tie.

Three of them had the same outfits, only alteration was the color scheme. A silver dress shirt was covered with a black formal vest. The sleeves rolled up,inside material was yellow for Spain's, France's was blue and Prussia's was purple. A thin tie on each, in their chosen color. Black skinny jeans and a jet black fingerless gloves added for the final touch. Their hair in small ponytails, Prussia had to put in weeks growing it out to reach the desired length.

"France what the hell is this!" He jumped as if seeing his deadly future before him. "What ever do you mean?" Flashing to a more irritated state, France squealed to the possible pinch being presented to him. "I'll ask you once more what the hell is this!"

"Ah,ok ok!" Thinking China would relax till he realized the animal in front of him. The only thing that change was the amount of passion China had for his throat. "Japanandmedecidetotrytogetyoutwotogetherbysecretlyhavingyoutwosingaduet." By now Spain and Prussia took shelter behind a stack of stage blocks. "What?" England scratched his head pulling out his hands from his pocket. "FRANCIS ARU"

"No let's start with are first act, The Bad Touch Trio singing the immoral memory, the lost memory by Len,Kaito and Gakupo. "Ah sorry I..uh we have to go!" Dragging Spain and Prussia by the collar they swept away the curtain and faded into the bright stage lights. "Hey I am not don.." England slotted a hand over China's head "Sorry it's my fault I should have figured it out sooner." When a hard hand swinged across his stunned face. "You idiot, why are you sorry ahen" He rested his hand on the tender site. A rambunctious roar exploded on the other side of the curtain. As the music began and Prussia's voice filled the amphitheater.

 **List of Competitors and Their Songs (in order of performance): Trying to have some diversity in the songs.**

2\. The Nordics and Sealand - **Connecting**

Hatsune Miku - Sealand

Kagamine Rin & Len - Norway & Iceland

Megurine Luka - Finland

Meiko - Denmark

Kaito - Sweden

3\. Italy and Romano - **Childish War**

Kagamine Rin - Romano

Kagamine Len - Italy

and Liechtenstein - **Tsugai Kogarashi**

Hatsune Miku - Liechtenstein

Kaito - Switzerland

and Lithuania - **Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life!**

Gumi - Lithuania

Kagamine Len - Poland

\- **I Wanna Be a Princess**

Kagamine RIn - Hungary

and England - **Suki Kirai**

Kagamine RIn - China

Kagamine Len - England

and Netherlands - **Ai dee**

Hatsune Miku - Belgium

Megurine Luka - Netherlands

 **Before China's and England's Performance!**

China continued to rattle in his seat. England couldn't decipher whether he was on edge or eager to get on stage. On the other hand he was drench with sweet, yet it wasn't as grim as he thought. "Um..China" China answered with a peaceful _hm._ "Well I was just wondering..um how you felt about m.." He twitched as a cold arm drape around his neck. "It's almost time mon ami" France had switched out of his old costume into something more comfortable.

"Stop doing that you wanker!"  
" Hey hey, be nice now" The French man removed his arm and awarded one of his _dashing_ smiles to China.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our seventh act tonight, China and England with the delightful song Suki Kirai by Kagamine RIn and Len!" The crowd went wild, and it commenced to draw louder and more intense. "Ready?" England asked offering his hand. He adjusted his headset microphone. "Ready as I'll ever be ahen" And together they pushed the curtains aside revealing the the tremendous crowd before them. "Wow aru" the radiant spotlight casted above them making China's face glow with a lustered twinkle.

America paced off the stage, not before saying good lucky to China and given England a meager nudge. The crowd eventually subdued itself and the lights fell. They spread to the opposite ends of the stage.

Wait for the music begin, together China's voice and the music intertwined created a soft harmony. England opened with a strong tone. Another verse flew by with China,till their voices united; moving together in symmetry. Shifting behind China, England watched as he made his signature move. Hearing a little _yeah!_ in accordance with the step. Next China twirled to stop behind England as he added a _pon!_ Staying in position for a few seconds, both jumped down from the center circle to the contrary sides. It continued with lively and spry dances moves and, amazing voices to complement it.

China ending a big portion of his part, to witness the gleaming smile boarding England's face. He could only help but grin as well as the rhythm carried on with their harmonized voices. England then began his part, a couple other lines escorted by the first. Once again the chorus approached, the crowd clapped in time off the song. The noise in the stadium escalate to an all time high as their song continued. Bright lights flashing around the two, the circle in the center painted all sorts of colors. But times fly when you're having fun and the end threaten the two.

"Without a doubt,I really like you" England forced his face to stay a normal shade."None?" The 3rd course sprung to life and the two sang with everything they had. Shortly after a softer part of the song began. China stood in the middle, his skirt fluttering as he sang. The lights shut off followed by the drop of the beat. Insanity rising up again along with the lights. England now standing by China singing hand in hand. "Suki" As the words flowed through the air, they stared at each other in content. The last set of lyrics began with simple _yeah!_ and _pon!_

Topping it with a hand heart, one half England and the other China. China laughed as the crowd jumped up with glee and cheered at the incredible performance. He caught England's stare toward him and smile. England snatched China's waist, still keeping the small heart intact. And dropping his partner into a low dip (Waltz low dip {Google It}. It might not even be called).

"England?!" He smirked at the frightened China. "I really do love you" with that he dived in for the kiss. China couldn't react fast enough and stood in shock picking up the cheers in the audience. "Wow on stage too, really Arthur" America walk over to the couple as he released China who seemed almost dizzy. "Ok ok " The crowd hushed down, as America proceded.

"Well that was freakin' adorable you two, now get off stage." With a sarcastic tone, England pulled the hazy nation and placed him down on a wooden stool. "You kissed me...and in front of everyone!"

"So?"

"So aru! That's bad!"

"Why?" China only gaped at England he had no idea how to respond. He watched as England's face turned an intense shade of crimson. The nation could feel his own face heating up.

"Nii-san!" Korea ran up from behind jumping on China giving him huge squeeze. "That was amazing." Taiwan trailing Korea giving him a small hug once Korea put him down. "Thank you aru" Sneaking through the happy nations Hong Kong,was able to get in on the action. He pressed his lips against China's right check and then England's left. "Hong Kong?" And for the first time in a while he smiled at the two before running off down the hidden staircase. "Wait Hong Kong" England called for him "Sorry, got to get back to work." With a salute he was gone.

China looked disappointed but tried not sharing the glare. "Come on Korea there going to announce the winners soon!" Taiwan tugged on the back on his shirt "Ahh, bye Nii-san." China gave a small wave, he let go of all the stacked up tension. "Well folks it's time to vote for your favorite singer or singers,which well determine this year's winner. So get on your phones and vote!" America popped his head through the curtain startled the two. "Guys get up on stage with everyone else." Hopping off his seat China dashed out to the front pulling England's hand behind him. Belgium and Netherlands were previously up there and soon after them Poland and other countries appeared from the vail. The vast crowd of screens and countries, surprised them. I few minutes passed with the light chat between artists and the silent crowd. "Alright! Voting has just been closed!" America bounced back on stage after speaking with Japan. "Ok Japan would you like to announce the winner." Kiku nodded in return "The winners for this year's Worlds Voice Contest is… " A long wait drifted heavily in the arena. "Um Japan?" His jolted to the voice of America his face stamped with consternation. "It's a tie" Confusion laid awake among the crowd, loud gasps and talk began throughout the crowd.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"But we've never had a tie before." America studied Japan's face. "What do we do aru" China gave a fast look at England who shrugged in acknowledgement. When he noticed China's quick glances at the glass ceiling where a heavy amount of rain clouds had formed over them. "It'll be ok" looking over his shoulder China gaped in England's direction as he wipe his damp eyes using the sleeve of his blue jacket. "I hope your right" Upon finishing the sentence the lights in the stadium flickered off, leaving the countries in complete darkness. Yelps and cries flooded China's ears as the crowds uproar froze him in place. The shock rendered him speechless he only mumbled under his breath.

"Get the back-up generators on" Japan yelled over the audience. "But sir we've been running on them the whole time, the storm." Japan "tsk" at the ordeal "fine,grab all the flashlights we have" by now most had set on the lights from their phones.

"Japan what do we do?" America crawled around in the dark till he saw Japan's lights flash before him. "Hmm, I have an idea but it might not work because of the conditions outside"

"Well can't hurt to try!" Japan grinned at America's spirit. "Ok here it is"

"China where are you?" A clash of lightning reflected throughout the arena followed by resounding thunder. England paced around searching for China, continuingly hearing small screams. "Idiot" he said to himself as he reached into his jean pocket pulling out his phone. Which generated a faint light helping him navigate through the dark. After a few seconds on shining the light around the stage he found a small China laying on his knees, hands covering his ears. But the terrified look on his face told England it wasn't helping much.

Crawling down in front of him, England brought him close. Holding him in a tight hug, feeling him shake beneath his neck. "You'll be fine love, I won't let anything hurt you." Upon listening to England's words China clinged onto him returning the hug.

"England"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" At that moments his heart skipped a beat. It didn't matter how many cold stares he would receive from him, it was always worth it when he was this adorable.

"We'll we have to stay inside because of the weather,so everyone please stay where you are." America announced leaving the crowds babbling to proceed.

About half-an-hour later, the lightning and thunder subsided. Little droplets of water still drizzled outside. The stadium had become silent for the past 10 minutes, and very awkward. "Ok everyone, thanks to the end of the storm we can head out to the outdoor stage Japan and his crew had finished setting up." America howled. "Wait what are we going to do about the tie" a country yelled after America's response. "Yeah,who's tied with who anyway" anyone wailed. "Why can't we stay in here?"

America sighed as the rioting continued. "Some lighting bolt hit a powerline so this whole area has no power. We have a spare battery but its only has enough to power that small outdoor stage and on top of that it will only last about 20 minutes. As for the balance between the two competitors it's between Poland,Lithuania and China,England." Another moment of silence stretched itself throughout the countries,till a huge strike of cheers congratulated the winners.

"China,we..we" the sleepy nation arose from Arthur's lap,where he had laid his head after being quite weary of everything that happened today. "What are you babbling about now ahen" He rubbed his eye, still seeing himself surrounded by darkness. "Remember that draw between the performers." China sat up on his knees facing England, a small frown place on his face. "Yes"

"We'll it's between us and Poland's little unit."

"Hmm, that's nice…. Really!" England nodded, jumping up he reached a hand over to his partner who eventually took it. Both scurried over two where America had been with Poland and Lithuania by his side, Poland seeming very proud of himself.

"Ok everyone, here's the thing. To find the true winner of this competition will be having a final round between the two." He finished just before the crowd got up and ran out the front doors. All very eager to see the contests start. "Um America?" England tapped his brother's shoulder. "What was ALL THAT!"

"Whoa calm down all you have to do is think of some song that will win the whole thing, you got about 5 minutes to come up with something because I am pretty sure Poland wants to go first." Glancing back as Poland drag a worried Lithuania to where he remainder of the crowd had been leaving throught. "Ahhh damn you America not to mention all this planning between France and Japan had just spilled right under our noses.!"

But knowing England, America had already ran out of the stadium in a ball of laughs trailing behind. "Get back he.." But he was interrupted by a soft tug on his sleeve. "Oh China what's wrong?" That's when he finally noticed his wide eyes and pale face. "D..Do we _have_ to go.. outside?" For a moment they both stood there silent, then and only them remained. England's gaze softened and he brought the shaking nation into a hug. "Well now let's not all our hard work go to waste." Kissing the crown of China's head he received a small nod before his hug was received.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Middle of Poland's and Lithuania's performance:** Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

The endless beat of "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" played in loud outside. Turns out the power started back up at the very beginning of the song. Just before they started, but it being a hassle to transfer back inside and a waste of Japan and his crew's effort they decide to stay outside. It was a beautiful stage and a rather dark evening which help show of the simple string lights decorating the stage and its rim.

This very song happens to be one of China's favorites. It was a so called classic, and sung along to most of the parts. As the end approached he felt Arthur grab him by the shoulder and spin him in his direction. "What are we going to do?!" In Yao's opinion he seem very stressed and worried. With a heavy sigh you avoid his gaze to the ground. "L.. let me handle it aru"

"But you can hear can't you, the rain is starting to come back. I don't want to put you in that kind of position."

"Just trust me ahen!" Arthur stopped shocked at his outburst. "I'll be fine, I have to get over this fear anyway. It's driving me insane, besides I have the perfect plan." Once again England stuffed him in his embrace. "Please, don't do this." A small grin appeared on China's face as he kissed England's check. "I promise I can do this aru" After what seemed forever he finally let go of China who was still in his earlier costume. "...Ok… but if anything happens.."

"I know I know" He waved a small gesture at him and giggled than running of the Japan who had just finished bringing in a small costume cart.

"Oh Nii-san do you nee…" In a blur he grabbed a what seemed totally random at the moment, China gave him a small solute accompanied with a cheeky wink and left to change.

"WAIT CHINA." Hearing England's loud call he froze and walked over to him. First thing he realized was he was blushing madly. Second was hiding something behind his back and third constantly looking side to side avoiding his gaze and checking for other countries."Yes Arthur aru?"

"I uh...j..ust wanted..to..g..ive you th...is." Instantly he shut his eyes and placed a small brown bag in front of him. "What is it?"

"Just take it will you" Not noticing his own face beginning to flare up he took the bag and pulled out a lovely pinkish-white peony hair click. Inside he melted it was truly beautiful. "Arthur how can I thank you it's beautiful, but why did you buy it for me aru?" He played with the petals, feeling the rough texture and experimented with the clip. "It's just a little something I bought just in case I did win and got the tkts in which I would have given to.."

"Who?"

'Ah hah.. you."

"Really aru me?" England nodded when he sudden end of the song shocked China he had to change and quick. "Sorry, I have to get ready!" And with that dashed off.

 **IT'S TIME: China's performing** : SInging Seasonal Feathers (such a beautiful song)

"Up next we have China and England fighting for the crown, Worlds Voice Contest!" America howled through the microphone though most saying he didn't it because he was loud enough as it is. "Here they are!" Applause followed as a slim China walked out alone. Mimers passed the audience some about how he was alone others about the outfit.

He wore a red and white hanfu, with long vertical sleeves when his arms were lifted would reach waist length. The red was more of the skirt and under layer showing up around the inside rim of the neck and arms, as the white cover most off the top. The waist band was red and tiny plum blossoms decorated wherever white appeared on the hanfu. His hair in a loose bun leaving his bangs out and that peony clip on the side.

A faint sound of a piano played its melody before, a soft but strong voice broke throught. The piano slowed down its beat to a much similar pace. For once today he almost felt at peace. The piano began to pick up the complexity of the song. Familiar sounds dusted the music adding to the rhythm. The singing continued as its soft and gentle sound surrounded the crowd.

When a drum and other instruments began found its way into the chorus. Almost never moving from the front of the mic, distant rumbling of rain reflected in his eye. Finally with his last line thinking he might have to stop soon he, let the instrumental amuse the crowd for the time being. His eyes slightly widened. As he regained focus he sang with a faster pace as instruments and sound added and increased the volume and speed. This continued for awhile till another round of lighting and thunder sprung alive.

As the chorus rang again as he slowly rising his hands to his chest as to calm himself. That's when everything seem to go faster and faster till a small distance strike of lighting made him jump fairly bad some between the crowd noticed. Including England who had been watching with complete awe but as worry for he had seen this coming. But with a small stark of luck another instrument started as he ignored the words that we supposed to be sung. A loud shock of thunder run up and down China's spine.

He wanted to fall, and give in. He was scared and wanted to find someplace warm to hide. But a small glance at England gave him a let courage to go on. The words " _I can handle this"_ rang through his ear as he found a hit of resolve. Ending with a small but effective scream. As somehow started up the last bits of the song he saw another flash and soon a crash. Some in the crowd also jumped.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He began to step back one after the other yet unconsciously still singing. His voice became jagged and quieter as he drew farther from the microphone. Barely able to stand he never noticed the footsteps creeping up behind him. All of a sudden someone scooped him up from behind holding him in a hug from behind. Keeping China's hands close to his chest. (If you watch the 30 seconds of the song,you'll see what I mean. That is if you are watching it or already know what's happening.)

As if it was practiced, at least that's what most nations thought. He continued the song effortlessly, still keeping a grip on the motionless China's as his tears spilled over.

The crowded cheered and screamed beyond belief as England carried the nation braidel-style of the stage. He continued to cry in his arms and apologizing for letting him down. Which Arthur thought outrageous.

"What are you talking about,you were so beautiful and you singing was breathtaking, Not to mention how you stayed up so long after the countless strikes of lightning and thunder. Ok? you have nothing to be ashamed of." Then looked up with the eyes of a child. "Re *hic* ally." Leaving a England's heart thumping faster. "Really." He said before meeting his lips with China's.


End file.
